Study of the fine structureof cerebella of mice doubly affected by cerebellar mutant genes, staggerer, reeler and weaver. Study of developmental changes in chromatographic profiles of tRNA's in cerebella of cerebellar mutants. Study of migration patterns of reciprocally transplanted cerebellar granule cells of mutants. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: C. H. Yoon, 1975. Total retinal degeneration in apparent anophthalmos of the Syrian hamster. Invest. Ophthal. 14:32l-325.